1. Technical Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relates to an electronic component mounting method and an electronic component mounting apparatus for mounting an electronic component on a board.
2. Background Art
In the field of electronic component mounting, a tray feeder is known as a kind of parts feeder that supplies an electronic component. The tray feeder is provided with: a magazine (tray container) having, in a vertical direction, a plurality of slots (tray holding shelves) where a pallet holding a tray storing an electronic component is placed; and moving means for drawing out the pallet from the slot onto a pallet drawing out table (tray holding stage) and moving it to a component supply position where the electronic component is supplied to a mounting head provided in the electronic component mounting apparatus. As such a tray feeder, to adapt to the production of a plurality of board types, a tray feeder using a plurality of magazines have been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2011-91350).
An example shown in JP-A-2011-91350 shows a tray feeder where a main magazine and a sub magazine are disposed one above the other. In this tray feeder, trays storing components to be mounted on a board type being currently produced are accommodated in the main magazine, whereas trays storing components to be mounted on a board type to be produced next are accommodated in the sub magazine. In the board type changeover work, a tray holding an electronic component not to be mounted on the board type to be produced next is taken out from the main magazine together with the pallet, and is drawn out onto the pallet drawing out table. Then, the drawn-out tray is placed in an empty slot of the sub magazine, and a tray storing an electronic component to be mounted on the board type to be produced next is drawn out from the sub magazine onto the pallet drawing out table. Then, the drawn-out tray is placed in the empty slot of the main magazine. Thereby, the time required for the tray exchange between the magazines can be reduced.